Stony Drabbles
by Musicfreak25
Summary: I started writing these because I had ideas and people on tumblr liked them so here they are. Rated T for safety, I have no idea where these are going.
1. Play time

Super Husbands Dabbles

Steve sat quietly watching Tony play with Peter and couldn't help but smile. This tiny person had broken down the great walls that surrounded the genius and made him seem human. At the moment Tony was holding a plastic shield while Peter held a flash light in each hand.

"Daddy you have to throw the shield at the monsters!" Peter yelled moving his flashlights to the pillow "monsters" he had built. Tony just looked at the boy and smiled before giving a battle cry and throwing his "shield" at the pile of pillows causing them to fall over. Peter 'woo-hooed' and Tony him up and threw him into the air.

"Those monsters don't stand a chance against the greatest team of all time!" Tony said helping Peter fly around the room.

Steve just chuckled and watched the two continue to play. Peter had begged Tony to come play with him. Today he was Iron Man and didn't want Steve to play Captain America. Saying that he couldn't pretend to be him because he really was. Tony had said no at first but after Peter looked up at him with those big brown eyes Tony seemed to melt.

"Papa now it's your turn to be Iron Man!" Peter said running up to Steve and placing the flashlights in his hands. "I'm going to be uncle bruce and we are going to fight giant spiders who want to eat all the pancakes in the world."

Steve just watched his son run out of the room before looking at his husband and smiling. "You make a great Captain America."

"You better do me justice." Tony said coming to sit on the couch.

"All I have to do it make sarcastic jokes and get on everyone nerves."

"Ha Ha, very funny." Tony said hitting Steve with the plastic shield, laughing.

"He really is something isn't he." Steve said looking at Peter as he carried some blankets from his room into the living room.

"I don't know where he gets this outrageous idea's from." Tony said watching the boy closely.

Steve couldn't help be laugh. While Peter was quiet more reserved like Steve, his imagination was going to rival Tony's someday. Standing up, Steve knelt down in front of Tony and smiled.

"I do believe he gets it from his dad."

"You don't mean you do you? Mr. Buzz Kill."

"No," Steve said taking Tony's face in his hands. "His crazy ideas are all you. I can see you two in your lab one day inventing all sorts of insane gadgets to make the world a better place."

"Why do you have to be so cheesy?" Tony said smiling

"Because one of us has to be." Steve said before pulling Tony into a kiss.

"Papa! Super Hero's don't kiss!"

BUT SUPER HUSBANDS DO!


	2. Nightmare

Tony awoke to the sound of Peter crying.

"Steve...Steve...Steeeeve!" Tony cried rolling over in bed to hit Steve but his side of the bed was empty and cold. Groaning Tony got up and put on his boxers before walking to his sons room across the hall.

"Hey little guy, shhh, I have no idea what I'm doing..." Picking up the 1 month old baby and rocking him in his arms. Peter hadn't been living with them long and Steve had done most of stuff for the small boy. "Jarvis, where's Steve?"

"He is currently on the couch sir."

"What the hell, oh sorry kid." Grabbing a bottle Tony laid his son down and propped the bottle up so Peter could eat. "Sorry Petty but I gotta to see what your papa is doing sleeping on the couch." Tony kissed Peter on his cheek before heading upstairs to find his husband.

"No..Tony...Noooo."

"Steve what the hell are you doing out here?" Even in the dim light Tony could see Steve tossing and turning on the couch that was obviously to small for him. His hair was all over the place and the blanket he had been using was twisted around his legs.

"Steve...Steve baby...wake up." Kneeling beside him Tony pushed Steve's hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. "Please Steve wake up."

"Sir I wouldn't recommend watching him."

"I don't care what you recommend Jarvis. Steve...STEVE!" Tony shouted grabbing Steve's shoulders giving him a shake.

Steve woke with a start throwing his arms out in defense.

"Ouch! What the f***!"

"Tony? What's going on?"

"I told you not to wake him sir. You aren't suppose to wake people who are having night terrors."

"Shut up Jarvis"

"Yes sir."

"Tony what are you doing up?"

"Peter woke up crying and you weren't in bed. What are you doing sleeping on the couch?"

Steve looked away rubbing his neck. "I couldn't fall asleep and I didn't want to keep you up so I came up here."

"Don't lie to me." Forcing Steve to look at him Tony could see the tears in his eyes. "Baby whats wrong?"

"It was just so real. So real." Steve whispered shaking his head.

"The dream?"

"Yeah..."

"What happened in your dream."

"You...you died." Steve said whipping the tears that escaped his eyes. He didn't want to show weakness, he wanted to be strong, but the thought of losing Tony was just to much.

"Hey...hey I'm not going anywhere." Tony wrapped his arms around his husband. Steve had had nightmares before but nothing like this. Steve would wake up and pull Tony closer to him and go back to sleep, this on was different. "I'm almost indestructible."

Steve gripped Tony for dear life trying get the images out of his head. Nightmare were something he dealt with from time to time but this one shock him to his core. He couldn't lose anyone else.

"Come one lets go to bed." Tony said grabbing Steve's hand, leading him back to bed. "Next time you have a nightmare wake me up okay?"

"Tony I don't want..."

"I don't care what you want, when I wake up and you're not in bed with my I freak out a bit. So next time you have a nightmare wake me up."

Steve smiled and kissed his husband. "Okay, next time I have a nightmare you'll be the first to know."

"Good."

Just another drabble. I hope you like it.


	3. Important Day

Steve woke up earlier then usual, today was going to be a long day and he wanted to get in a good work out to clear his head. After his work out Steve went to a flower shop near the tower and picked up a nice bouquet of wild flowers.

"I'm sure your girlfriend with love these."

"Oh..umm...thank you ma'am. Have a nice day."

"You too sonny!"

Next on his list was to make an old family recipe for irish stew. It was a bit hard to remember but after a few tries he finally got it.

"Wow, Steve what smells so good?" Pepper asked walking into the kitchen.

"An old family recipe. My mom use to make it on special occasions."

"Well, I'm sure Tony will love it. If he remembers whatever it is your celebrating."

Steve just nodded his head and went back to stirring the stew. Placing the finished stew in a bag and grabbing a few bowls Steve made his way to his room and opened his closet.

"Hello old friend." Steve whispered running his hands over his old uniform. The SSR had kept all of his things and when S.H.I.E.L.D took over and finally found him they had returned it to him. It felt so good to be back in his old uniform. Grabbing the stew and the flowers Steve made his way to the lab to find Tony.

OoO

"Tony would you please put your shirt back on."

"Sorry Bruce I work best in the nude but since your here I thought I might at least keep my pants on, unless you want me to take them off." Tony said with a wink which caused both men to laugh.

"Tony...I was wondering if you wanted..."

"What Steve?" Tony called from across the lab, him and Bruce still laughing.

Steve glanced between the two scientists and sighed. "I just wanted to say that I won't be home for dinner."

Tony just smiled and went back to his work. "It's ok go have fun doing whatever your doing."

OoO

"Hey Bruce. Tony? What are you still doing here?"

"It's my tower Pepper, well 12% is yours but the rest is all mine."

"Really Tony you want to bring that up? Anyway I thought Steve was planning a special evening for the two of you. What happened?"

Tony thought back to when Steve had came into the lab. He was wearing his old uniform, caring a bag and a bouquet of flowers...oh shit fuck.

"Jarvis where's Steve?"

"Mr. Rogers is on his way to Green Wood Cemetery in Brooklyn Sir."

"It's that where his parents are buried?"

"I am such an ass."

"Yep." Bruce said patting Tony on the back.

OoO

"Well Mom, Pop, I hope you liked the stew. I tired my best but not having Mom's recipe book made is a bit harder. I hope you're happy with the turns my life has taken. I know I am. I was upset when I first woke up but now...now with Tony...I'm happy."

Steve sat at the head stone of his parents graves. It was the day that Dr. Erkisen had told him he was going to be a solider. With all the things that had happened to him in his life this was one of the best. So instead of sulking remembering all the bad things he had lived through Steve thought it best to try and be as happy as possible on the anniversary of the day his life changed.

"I just wish Tony could have come with me today. I know this isn't what you expected for me but I couldn't ask for anything more. I don't deserve how much I have now. I'm just a kid from Brooklyn. Tony and I are going to adopt a baby boy. His name is Peter and I can't wait until we get to bring him home. Oh, I almost forgot I brought you both flowers."

"So this is what you were getting all dressed up for." Steve jumped to his feet and turned around.

"T..Tony what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to spend time with my husband and his parents."

"But you were working with Bruce..." Steve said trailing off.

"And I should have stopped to come spend this day with my husband...I'm...I'm sorry."

Steve smiled "Thank you. Here come meet my parents."

OoO

After spending a few hours sitting at Steve's parents grave the couple made there way back to Stark Tower.

"I'm sure I should know this but what exactly are we celebrating? Or mourning?"

Shaking his head Steve pulled Tony into his arms. "We are celebrating the day my life started leading me to you."


End file.
